That One Pokemon
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: We've all had that one Pokemon that means the world to us, right? Mine was Crobat. (This is part of my effort to find him again.) One day, Crobat, I WILL FIND YOU!


Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Pokemon?

-x-x-x-

Now, we all have that one pokemon that's been special to us, for whatever the reason. I'd love to know about your own.

Mine, was Crobat, from Soul Silver.

I caught him as a Zubat, and we were the best together. Being 11 or so at the time, I didn't give him a name. He was the first Pokemon I ever caught, the first to fully evolve, the first of my Pokemon to learn Fly. I trained him and trained him, until he became a Golbat. The bond between us was so strong, the time I spent with him was great, and he quickly became a Crobat.  
I took him all the way to the Elite Four, (He was lvl. 32) along with my shiny Gyrados (lvl. 34), Feralligatr (lvl 61.), Lugia (lvl 51), Gastly (lvl 17), and Pidgeotto (lvl 24).  
And when I went in, I thought I had different pokemon with me. (That's why i had the Gastly and Pidgeotto.) But it didn't matter, I still beat the Elite Four, and the Dragon Master, Lance.  
The last appearance of him i have was on 10/24/10, a day after I beat the Elite Four.  
Sometime between this photo and 2012, I did something I will never forgive myself for.  
I traded him.  
Through the GTS.  
To this day, I still have no idea why, who, or what idiotic reason I let him go. (And whatever I traded him for, it's probably been sitting in my PC since then.)  
I still mark this as one of the worst Pokemon decisions I've ever made.  
I miss you, Crobat. I wish I could fly with you once more.  
I have a shred of hope that maybe, just maybe, by some miracle, someone may have you in their PC box, the OT/ glowing a bright red, saying OT/Kenley.  
If I ever can get you back, Crobat, I will. No matter the cost, if i get the chance to get you back, I will take it.  
I've even tried to fill the empty gap of Crobat's absence, with another Zubat, but it will never be the same.  
And if by some miracle, I do get you back, I will train you to level 100, I will train you to such great power, the idea of catching and training a Zubat, will be worth it.

-x-x-

In honor of Crobat, I have written this!

THIS ONE'S FOR YOU BUDDY, WHEREVER YOU ARE.

I KNOW THAT, ONE DAY, CROBAT, I WILL FIND YOU!

-x-x-

It had been nearly three years since she had last seen her Crobat. Three Years since she traded him for something... stupid. She thought it might have been an eevee, or an electric type of some kind. She shook her head. She would never let him go again. It had taken nearly Three years to find the mysterious guy she gave him away to. They had a chat over PC.

**"Dude, I'm serious. Just let me have my Crobat back, please."**

**"No, he's mine now. Why do you want it so badly? It's just a Crobat."  
**

**"It's not any Crobat, It's my Crobat. The Crobat that I caught and raised from a Zubat. Now give him back."**

**"No."**

**"I can give you pokemon of great powers in return."**

**"Like what?"**

**"I'll give you my Garatina."**

The man paused.

**"Alright."**

The girl smiled lightly. Her Crobat, she'd finally have him back, and she would never let him go again.

Crobat's view was much, much different.

Crobats frown, and Crobat's face had been in a scowl for Three Years. He had been at this lady's pokemon lab since then. He had been on the other side of the world, and this guy had never used him! He didn't even remember what his 'new trainer' looked like. A guy, maybe? Crobat shook his head, being approached by another pokemon, which had also been in this place since she had been given up by her trainer, Pidgeot.

**"Hey man."  
****"What is it, Pidgeot?"  
**

**"I heard that Juniper got a call today."**

**"And?"**

**"Your going back to Jonto. Some girl from there asked the guy to give you back. The lady sounded serious about it, too."**

**"What? No! She gave me up! Me, the first pokemon she ever caught, me, the Pokemon she took all the way to the League, and won! Me, Crobat!"**

Pidgeot slapped him, sending him onto the ground, and off his branch. Right, Pidgeot was like, 20 levels above him. **"At least yours came back for you! I heard she traded one of those stuck-up legendaries to get you back! AT LEAST SHE TRIED TO GET YOU BACK!" **Pidgeot screeched, flying over him. The difference between the two was that Pidgeot's trainer had caught him purely to evolve him and trade him. **"Whatever. I'll see you around, Crobat. Maybe we'll meet again, maybe not."**

Crobat was silent for a moment, and Professor Juniper walked up to him, that stupid, fake smile on her face, a pokeball in her hand. **"Hey Crobat. Ready to go?"** The bat pokemon looked over at Pidgeot. _Hope we'll meet again._

He nodded, and was returned to his pokeball.

Three days, Three long days, it took for the system to set up, to trade a pokemon from Unova to Jonto. The girl took the pokeball in her hand, smiling. She couldn't wait to let him out! But, she wanted to go back to Dark Cave, where they first met. It was agonizing, riding on her Charizard, the pokeball in hand, trying to keep herself from letting him out too soon. After the agonizing wait, they landed in front of Dark Cave. She smiled, and let out her Noctowl, Feraligatr, and Umbreon.

Then she let out Crobat.

The pokemon's scowl was a little looser, but still a scowl.

**"Crobat! It's so good to see you again!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why did you trade me?! Why did you send me to Unova?! Why did you try to get me back?!" **

The girl's head hung.

**"Crobat... I'm sorry. Please, can you ever forgive me? I made a mistake when I gave you up. I promise, I will never do that again."**

The Crobat watched her for a moment, **"How can I trust your words?"** The bat pokemon replied, his gaze never leaving her.

**"Crobat. I've spent the last three years trying to find you. I've called everyone i know, had them call their friuends, I've even went to Sinnoh just to try and find you."**

Crobat was silent for a moment. **"How do I know you'll never trade me again?"**

**"I won't."**

His scowl loosened to a frown.

The bat then leaped to and onto her, wrapping his arms around her.

-x-x-

**I made this so that my search for Crobat will go far and wide. I know this story may reach far-away viewers, so that maybe, just maybe, the guy who has him reads this. And just maybe, I'll get him back.  
**


End file.
